Kurisu Kita
Mew Mango (ミューマンゴ), also known by her real name Kurisu Kita (北クリス), is one of the main protagonists of Mew Mew Raising Project. Appearance Human Kurisu has peach skin, long, dark red hair tied in a high side ponytail, dark blue eyes. Her café uniform is version 4, a pair of white overalls and a yellow shirt. Her shoes are black sandals. Her school uniform is a white and brown sailor top, with a red tie and a brown sailor skirt, with her thigh-high brown socks and knee-high brown boots with a heel. Her outfit is a yellow jinbei with green lining and light red almost a redish pink colored goldfish pattern. She also wears brown geta sandals. Mew Her hair becomes neck-length, light yellow and her eyes becomes dark yellow, her ears transform into Russian Sturgeon fins, making them fish fin ears. She wears a puffy light yellow-colored sweater with short sleeves, light yellow puffy short pants. She wears pair of boots that are tightly fit her legs and extends above her knees. They are dark yellow-colored and have a split at the top in which are kept together by strings. The boots also have frilly edges below the collars. She also has light yellow garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark yellow lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of fish tails in a circle, is on her left thigh. Personality Kurisu is a polite and sweet young girl who does not forget to show her smile when speaking to others. However, it has been noted that behind her smiles, she could also give a rude comment. She is also a rather clumsy person, especially during her childhood where she would hurt herself by tripping when there is nothing in her way. Abilities Weapon Nomura's weapon is Mango Trident, a trident in the shades of yellow. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the base of the trident. Attack Nomura's attack is Ribbon Mango Pure, which when she holds her trident, it will glow and then she rushes towards the opponent and stabs them with it, but in the process she purifies them. Story Before Mew Mew Raising Project She lived a happy life with her mother and twin brother, even though her father passed away due to a chronic disease that weakens her physically, its hard for her at school but she tries a lot. No one knew about this, so she acted like she was a normal girl despite being weak, always fainting during gym class and hurting herself by tripping when there was nothing in her way. Mew Mew Raising Project Chapter 1 Relationships Mother Her and her mother haven't been on good terms at all ever since she entered middle school. Always arguing with each other and can never talk to each other in a right way. Daichi Kita Her and Daichi get's along extremely well. Whenever she is in a bad pickle, he is always there to help her out. He's the only one she can depend on when sadden or something at home. Nomura Utako They're good friends and classmates since first year middle school. They argue sometimes, but they usually get along pretty well. Haruta Takuboku They seem to get along, though in Mew Mew form since they never met each other in normal form yet. She doesn't know he's actually a boy in non-Mew form or at all basically. Tamashiro Emika On good terms. They've spoken a few times in class, but as Mew Mews they seem to work well together. Tamashiro likes to work with her as Mew Mews since she could probably tell that's Kurisu from her class. Shiroma Kagami Never met each other yet but from stories that Nomura tells her she doesn't seem like a bad person to her. She actually wants to meet them in person or at least as Mews just once. Ritsushima Fukuko She seems like she can trust her since Nomura talks about her a lot. Though Kurisu has seen how they acted a few times in the Chat Room and can tell she is different from her sister. Minami Fukuko They met a few times in the Chat room, and every time they met Minami has always been a bold and yet rude ones towards others. Especially when they try to talk to Ritsushima and from that, Kurisu can tell she isn't a friendly one. Tao Ayao They seem to have chatted once in the Chat Room and met once as a Mew Mew. Kurisu can tell that Tao is a caring person from her protective personality, especially when she saw her save kids from a fire in a park. Okawa Bokkai Not sure how to act around him, though she doesn't know Okawa's a male since they never spoken face to face yet. Asano Emiri They seem on friendly terms, since Asano is a friendly person and kind to others. She trusts Asano despite not knowing each other in real life. Shiba Chiyako They seem to get along well despite Kurisu thinking that Shiba needs to relax some since she's always serious. Enomoto Mitsu Omori Kanna Furuta Yasu Mukai Tatsukichi Yuhara Etsuko Fav She never really trusted Fav in the beginning, she always thought that he was suspicious to begin with. Kissu Not sure what to think of him, as a creep or just plain evil. Raion She supports how hard he tries to get Mew Pancakes attention despite him being an alien and thinks that love is a beautiful thing especially if he's trying really hard for her. International Name Changes Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Kim Karyna Weapon Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Sea Trident Attack Mew Mew Raising Power (English) - Unnamed Attack Trivia * The Russian sturgeon is found in Azerbaijan, Bulgaria, Georgia, Iran, Kazakhstan, Romania, Russia, Turkey, Turkmenistan, and Ukraine. It is also found in the Caspian Sea. * She shares both her Japanese and English voice actresses with Mimosa Vermillion from Black Clover. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is MangRident. Gallery Kurisu's School Uniform.png|Kurisu's School Uniform Kurisu Kita.png|Kurisu's Casual Clothing Russian Sturgeon.jpg|Russian Sturgeon Mango.jpg|Mango Category:Females Category:Yellow Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Mew Mews Category:Mew Mew Raising Project Characters Category:Members of Mew Mew Raising Project Category:Weapon Users: Trident